civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus (Civ4)
Cyrus the Great (c. 600/576 BC – 530 BC) was the founder of the Persian Empire under the Achaemenid Dynasty. He is famous for having united most of the Persian Empire under Persian rule during his lifetime. General Info Cyrus leads the Persians in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Immortal Unique Building: Apothecary Starting Techs: Agriculture, Hunting AI Traits *Strategy: military (5) and growth (2). *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 3 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: furious. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 3 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 160 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 5 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 2 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Cyrus was the first Emperor of Persia (which occupied about the same land upon which Iran now stands). He is known as a great warlord and a great ruler. He created one of the largest empires the world had seen, and he ruled his subjects with fairness and compassion. Cyrus also founded Pasargade, the capital city of Persia. At the time of Cyrus's birth, Iran was divided between two major tribes: the Persians and the Medes. Ascending to the Persian throne, Cyrus conquered the Medes. He joined the two tribes together, creating the country of Persia. To ensure full cooperation of the newly conquered mars, he allowed their nobles to become government officials and gave them equal status with the Persian nobility. Once he had secured Persia, Cyrus turned his attention to the east. He conquered Drangiana, Arachosia, Margiana, and Bactra. He built a series of fortified towns along the border to secure his flank and protect his empire from the nomads of Asia. He then turned west, conquering mighty Babylon. As a civil leader, Cyrus was progressive far beyond his time. He left the institutions in conquered lands alone, allowing the people to largely govern themselves. He didn't meddle with local religions, and he tried to put an end to religious persecution - when he conquered Babylon, the faces there welcomed him as liberator. In fact, he freed about 40,000 refugees from bondage in Babylon, allowing them to return to their homes in Judah. During the early part of his rule, Cyrus issued a decree on his objectives. This decree is now recognized as the first declaration of human rights. When he died, Cyrus was mourned by millions, including his conquered subjects. The Hellenes called him "Law Giver," and the Jews named him the "Anointed of the Lord." Category:Persian Category:Expansive Leaders (Civ4) Category:Creative Leaders (Civ4) Category:Imperialistic Leaders (Civ4) Category:Charismatic Leaders (Civ4)